


Food

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Well this is just some fluff that was requested on Tumblr. The prompt was "you're getting crumbs all over my bed"





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr account and was requested by one of my followers there. I hope you like it. 
> 
> PS: please excuse any typing mistake, I wrote this on my phone.

Levi lets out a silent sigh of relief as he watches you resting on his bed, as silent as he left you this morning. Its been a busy day; Titans breached another wall equaled with signing a death sentence for all humanity left. 

And although he really wants to doubt that the only remaining sample of humanity is within these walls, he is convinced that there is no life out of these walls. Not without you at least. 

"Oi brat!" He calls and notices your body suddenly stiffens at the coldness of his voice. "You're getting crumbs all over my bed!" He knows you'll get embarrassed and he slightly enjoys that, knowing you'll be trying to cover your embarrassment with a clever remark. Being a quick wit was one of the things he always admired about you. And nevertheless he hates any mess. Even if it's was you who made it.

"Hey you were the one who told me to stay here all day in the first place. Don't complain I'll clean it" you say, still chewing your precious food for the day or rather night. It's dinner time anyway and judging by his looks Levi didn't have dinner tonight. Either. Although you knwo you can't speak to him about it. He knows very well what hes doing and as always he's just going to respond with a cold "I'm older than you stupid brat. I am fully aware of what I'm doing. None of your shitty business" 

Levi doesn't ask how you got the food because he knows. You probably had a cadet bring it for you and by looking at what's in your hands, they didn't bring you a lot. And by thinking of the lack of food you've been getting lately, Levi is somehow worried. 

"Are you still hungry?" He asks while he proceeds to take off his clothes staring by his cravat. This is Levi, if course he's is going to have a bath as long as he enters his room. 

You think about it for a while before quietly denying needing any more food along with a shake of your head. "Maybe I could give you some though" you offer and Levi just stops each if his movements, leaving his shirt half open to stare at you.

This reminds him so much of _his mother_ , willing to sacrifice her little food portion in order for him to eat. He couldn't help but think this was your way of telling him you knew he hadn't eaten his dinner. He sighed again and hung his head low; some jet black strands falling messily on his face. 

"Eat you food brat and forget about me, I'll go have my bath." He half smirks as he takes your chin into his fingers and with his other hand pushes your head towards him. After placing a kiss at your forehead he ruffles your hair and takes his shirt off completely. "The loafs are very small already and you only have one" he says in his usual and cold voice, as if he didn't just express much if his affections already. 

Levi finally takes off his pants and heads to the bathroom, not before taking a towel with him. This time you dont offer to join him and you only find it natural that he won't ask you to, either. The bags under his eyes are swollen, his irises are dull and his body is radiating his tiredness, even his undercut is not taken care of. You know full well that a bath by himself will only relax him.

"Oh and-" he says as he comes back into the room in quick moves "I expect my bed to be clean once I'm out or else you'll be punished"

At this you laugh, knowing full well what he means. A moment later you proceed to change clean up the food mess you made, setting what's left of the bread on the nightstand to Levi's side. He'll have to eat this by force.


End file.
